1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control apparatus which controls a robot.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a manufacturing factory which manufactures products, a robot is provided in order to perform a predetermined operation. The robot is configured in such a manner that a position and a posture can be changed according to the operation. The robot has a plurality of drive axes, and directions of arms are changed at the drive axes, whereby the position and the posture are changed. In a common robot, six or less drive axis is provided. For example, six drive axes are provided, whereby the position and the posture of the robot can be variously changed. In recent years, a seven-axis robot to which further one drive axis is added has been known. Such a drive axis as further added is referred to as a redundant axis.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-11263A discloses a program creation device which generates an operation program of a robot having seven drive axes. The publication discloses a control for generating in an offline manner an operation program in which the avoidance of interference with a peripheral device is taken into consideration.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2014-161921A discloses a simulator for a robot having a redundant axis. The publication discloses that when an operation handle is operated by the operator, a displacement amount or a rotation amount of a control point based on the operation is calculated, and a virtual image in which a posture of the robot is changed is displayed by a display part.